


The end

by Peonybud



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jaebeom prince of fae, Jinyoung is youngjae's older half brother, M/M, NBTM inspired, Past Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Prince Choi Youngjae, dye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonybud/pseuds/Peonybud
Summary: How long had it been since they had met last, how long since Jinyoung had allowed his name to pass through his lips? And yet he looked exactly the same as he had the last time they had met, his hair long enough to brush his shoulders, a cold expression on his face, his movements graceful and fluid as liquid mercury. He was dressed in simple white clothes, which shimmered at the slightest movement, made of material finer than anything humans could obtain. Spider silk, he had told him it was once, in another lifetime.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	The end

The sound of footsteps drawing close to his cell brought Jinyoung out of his reverie. He stopped pacing and faced the door, composing himself and wiping his face of any emotion. 

“Leave us.” The man in front of him turned his head slightly, and immediately the guards accompanying him bowed low and left.

“Jaebum hyung.” He whispered. 

How long had it been since they had met last, how long since Jinyoung had allowed his name to pass through his lips? And yet he looked exactly the same as he had the last time they had met, his hair long enough to brush his shoulders, a cold expression on his face, his movements graceful and fluid as liquid mercury. He was dressed in simple white clothes, which shimmered at the slightest movement, made of material finer than anything humans could obtain. Spider silk, he had told him it was once, in another lifetime.

Emotions churned inside him, threatening to show through his façade. “Youngjae. Where is he? Is he okay?”  
  
Jaebum was watching Jinyoung closely, with an expression he couldn’t quite identify. This, at least, was something that had changed. Jaebum’s past hotheadedness and passion had been replaced by ice, his emotions hidden by a wall that Jinyoung couldn’t see past. “His injuries have been tended to, and he is resting in another cell.”

A relieved sigh escaped Jinyoung before he could stop it. “Hyung-“

“He will publicly face his punishment as soon as he regains consciousness.” Jaebum interrupted him.

Jinyoung could feel all the colour drain from his face. “What punishment?” He dared to ask.

“Prince Youngjae of Dye has been caught stealing from the kingdom of the fae. The only punishment for that is death."

Panic flared inside Jinyoung. Youngjae could not be executed, he was the heir, the crown prince, the kingdom needed him, and the people needed him, especially now.

“Punish me instead!” he blurted out, his mind racing. Jaebum looked at him in shock, and Jinyoung raised himself up to his full height, straightening his spine with resolve. “I will take the punishment on his behalf. Execute me, and let him go.”

“No.”Jaebum said firmly. “He was the one who committed the crime, so he has to face the consequences.”

“Hyung, please.” Jinyoung said desperately. “If you ever cared about me, please let me take the punishment in his stead.”

Jaebum’s eyes flashed. “I do. Which is why I cannot.” He turned and walked away without another glance at Jinyoung who stood defeated inside the cell, frustration and grief swirling inside him.

And underneath all of that, buried beneath the weight of the responsibility on his shoulders, and the need to save his little brother, was the smallest sliver of hope that fluttered in his heart when he heard Jaebum’s words.

His use of present tense in his last statement had not been lost on Jinyoung.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an excerpt from a much longer DYE inspired story that I've wanted to write since the teaser images for NBTM came out, but as the story developed it didn't fit the plot anymore. I didn't want to discard it, so here it is as a drabble! 
> 
> I might end up continuing this since I love it too much to let go so easily, but for now this is it. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
